


Océano de Lágrimas

by Princesa_eliza



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Adopción, Amigos, Amor no Correspondido, Angustía, Daño emocional, Dolor, Duelo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final aceptable, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Perdida, Perdón, Reconciliación, Relaciones complicadas, Romance, Tristeza, aborto, abuso, abuso sexual, amistad, embarazo inesperado, familia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_eliza/pseuds/Princesa_eliza
Summary: Ella y él cometieron un "error". Un error que ella decidió callar por mas tiempo. Pasaron los días y su secreto fue revelado de la peor manera. Ahora ambos tratan de seguir con sus vidas por separado y con coraje cada uno intenta superar la perdida y el dolor.¿Podrán perdonarse?¿Podrán seguir adelante con sus vidas?¿Podrán reconciliarse y dejar el pasado a atras?¿Podrán ser felices?Definitivamente nada será igual.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi, Donald Ressler/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen & Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Other(s), Elizabeth Keen/Samar Navabi, Keenler, Samar Navabi/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ocean of tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740717) by [Princesa_eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_eliza/pseuds/Princesa_eliza). 



> Este es mi primer fanfic. Hace meses que estaba pensando en escribirlo y por fin decidí hacerlo. Estoy escribiéndolo en Ingles pero esta es la traducción en Español para aquellos amigos hispanohablantes. Esta obra será un poco triste, doloroso y un poco deprimente, así que ya estas advertido. Y como una ultima advertencia, tendrá un lenguaje un poco fuerte y explicito, tendrá escenas de violencia. Si no te gusta este tipo de temas te recomiendo que no lo leas.

Ella tenia una semana desde que comenzó a sentirse un poco rara. No le había prestado mucha atención, pero últimamente se ha sentido mareada y con náuseas.

Él había empezado a notar que ella ha estado un poco extraña. En varias ocasiones él le había preguntado sí se sentía bien o si tenia algo. Ella le contesto que todo estaba bien, pero esta vez ella comenzó a sospechar que posiblemente se tratara de algo más.

Ella empieza a descartar sus opciones y se da cuenta de que es posible de que se trate de un embarazo. Posiblemente anembrionario. Ya había pasado por eso, así que no se hizo muchas ilusiones y aparte de que tenía un útero hostil era poco probable que estuviera embarazada. Él había salido a resolver unos asuntos. Ambos tenían el fin de semana libre. Salió y dejó a la niña con su vecina de al lado y se fue a la farmacia.

Llegó a la farmacia, entró y se fue directo al pasillo donde se encontraban las pruebas. Observó y se llevó la que más confianza le daba. Igual se haría la prueba de sangre para estar más segura, pero por ahora ella necesitaba saber si estaba o no y ya más adelante con los análisis de sangre se confirmaría lo que dicha prueba hubiera arrojado como resultado.

Buscó el baño, se hizo la prueba y esperó unos minutos. La verdad es que ella se sentía un poco o quizás muy nerviosa, no sabía que esperar ni como sentirse respecto de dicho resultado. Pero de todas maneras no quiso ilusionarse demasiado pronto. Podría tratarse de una falsa alarma.

Si el resultado fuera negativo quizás se sentiría bien, pero también podría sentirse un poco triste de saber el mismo resultado de siempre. Se sentiría bien en la ventaja de que últimamente su trabajo estaba cada vez más arriesgado y traer un bebé al mundo sería muy peligroso. Así que le daba un punto a favor. Suficiente tenía con Maya, una bebé de 32 meses que él y ella adoptaron en Nebraska.

Si el resultado fuera positivo la verdad es que no sabría cómo reaccionar. En primera, lo primero que haría sería confirmarlo con un análisis de sangre. En segunda, si el resultado confirmaba que realmente era positivo se echaría a llorar porque después de tanto tiempo se le concedió. En tercera, no se ilusionaría demasiado porque puede que sea anembrionario o quizás podría abortarlo. Había muchas cosas en su contra que decidió no ilusionarse. Y por último le diría a su pareja.

Pasados los quince minutos el resultado ya estaba listo. El resultado salió...POSITIVO. Se quedó sin palabras y sin reacciones. Salió y se fue directo al laboratorio para confirmar el resultado.

Él pasó por la niña y la llevó a su apartamento, le marcó a su esposa, pero ella no le contestó. Se preocupó un poco porque ella llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal. _"Es probable que ella haya ido con el doctor_ "- pensó él. No se preocupó demasiado, le volvería a marcar más tarde y si no le contestaba es cuando ya se preocuparía.

Alimento a su hija, la baño y por ultimo la durmió. Se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena en lo que llegaba su esposa. Estaba a punto de marcarle cuando escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, se asomó y vio que era ella. La saludó y la abrazó.

—"Hey, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿todavía te sientes mal? — le preguntó él

—"Mmm no, ya me siento poco mejor"— dijo ella tratando de ocultar alguna reacción que la contradijera.

—"¿Segura? si te sientes mal le pudo avisar a Cooper para que no vayas el Lunes y...."

—"Estoy bien, ¿ok? Todo está bien" contestó ella, tratando de sonar convincente. — "¿Cómo esta Maya? ¿Ya cenó?" —dijo ella cambiando de tema.

—"Oh si, ella está bien, ya cenó y la acabo de acostar. Y ahora haré la cena, ve a verla y luego seguimos hablando"—dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ella se fue a ver a Maya, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella tuviera un hermanito. Quizás sí, quizás no pero ya mañana se sabría la verdad. No se sentía muy segura respecto a ocultárselo a su esposo, pero ella preferiría confirmar el resultado y sí fuera positivo le diría y sí fuera negativo no se lo diría. No quiere lastimarlo porque ya han pasado por mucho y sí le dice ahora quizás él se ilusionará y puede que al final el resultado sea negativo y ella no quiere verlo desilusionado.

Por ahora prefiere esperar y ojalá no la traicionen los nervios. Se despidió de Maya y se fue a la cocina para hablar con él.

Él ya estaba poniendo la mesa y ella se acercó. Él le sirvió la cena mientras ella servía las bebidas. Decidió evitar el vino, pero sería algo evidente. Dejó pasarlo y optó por un jugo.

Ambos se sentaron, ella no sabía que decir, aún seguía pensando acerca de la prueba.

—"¿A dónde fuiste?" — le preguntó él.

— "Fui a la farmacia a comprar un medicamento por si me llegaba a sentir mal"— contestó ella.

—"¿Y por qué no fuiste directamente con el doctor?" — la vio y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ocultado algo.

— "No creí que fuera muy necesario, quizás solo sean los medicamentos que me había recetado la doctora, acuérdate que sufrí efectos secundarios, quizás solo sea eso. No te preocupes, estoy bien." — le dijo esperando poder convencerlo. Esperaba que su mentira fuera creíble.

—"Está bien. Espero que no sea nada. Sabes que si sucede algo tienes que decírmelo, nosotros no escapamos de los problemas, nosotros ya no huimos y no lo volveríamos a hacer. Es una promesa que ambos hicimos. ¿De acuerdo?"

— "Si. No se volverá a repetir. Lo prometo."

Él le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda y siguieron cenando. Ella seguía pensando acerca del resultado. Necesitaba que el resultado ya estuviera listo. No sabría por cuanto tiempo más pudiera aguantar sin decir nada. A ella no le gustaba mentirle y si no era demasiado convincente la descubriría. Ambos eran expertos en tácticas de interrogatorios y podían ver las señales cuando alguien miente.

Él seguía buscando indicios, indirectas, señales o cualquier cosa que confirmara sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal.

Después de la cena recogieron todo y ella se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Ella necesitaba relajarse un poco para no ser más evidente de que algo no andaba bien.

Él fue y se acomodó a lado de ella y encendió el televisor. Intentaría sacarle la información, necesitaba saber la verdad. Él ha visto que ella ha estado un poco extraña durante el resto de la cena. Él sabe que algo sucede. Y esperaba que no fuera algo grave.

Ella ya no soportaba mentirle, desde aquella pérdida casi siempre se han dicho las cosas, entre ellos no había muchos secretos a excepción del trabajo. Pero en lo personal ellos se contaban casi todo. Se acordó de la promesa, ella no podía volver a callar. Ella no podía excluirlo, tanto él y como ella estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Pero... esta vez no podía decírselo hasta que tuviera el resultado confirmado. No quería lastimarlo de nuevo. Por lo que decidió esperar.

Se quedaron en el sofá viendo una película, la verdad es que ella no le prestó mucha atención porque su mente no deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba concentrada, se le veía perdida pensando en que sabe qué.

— “Hey, ¿estás bien?” — le preguntó él.

— “Si, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco agotada. Me iré a la cama, no te vayas a dormir tarde.”

— “Está bien, al rato te alcanzo.”

Ella se fue al cuarto de su hija y se despidió de ella. Y enseguida se fue al cuarto e intentó dormirse.

Él sabía que ella estaba actuando un poco extraña. Se levantó y fue a registrar su bolso y vio que no estaba el medicamento que supuestamente ella había comprado. _"De seguro ya lo sacó y lo llevó al botiquín_ " -pensó él. Entró al baño y revisó el botiquín, no había nada nuevo, eran las mismas pastillas de siempre. Ok, ya empezaba a aumentar sus sospechas de que ella le está ocultando algo. Él iba a darle 24 horas para que ella se confesara, en dado caso de que no lo hiciera entonces la enfrentaría. Apagó el televisor y se fue al cuarto.

Ella lo escuchó entrar y fingió estar dormida, la verdad es que estaba cansada pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en el resultado de la prueba. Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, le dio las buenas noches y se durmió mientras tanto ella intentaba dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó y fue a ver a Maya. La despertó y fue a darle de desayunar. Después de unos minutos él despertó. Su día comenzó cuando ambos prepararon el desayuno, platicaron un poco sobre qué harían el resto del día. Entre sus planes estaba en ir al zoológico para que Maya conozca algunos animales, estaba la opción de pasear por el parque e ir a ver el estanque de patos. Después irían a comer a un restaurante y finalmente regresarían a casa. Ella pensó mucho en cómo le haría para recoger los resultados sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo analizó y se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo hoy, por lo que optó por recogerlos mañana cuando fuera a ver a Red.

Ella seguía sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por el resultado y él trataba de no confrontarla. Realmente le molestaba que ella se guardara todo y que lo excluyera, no siempre era así, pero se suponía que entre ellos no había secretos, a excepción del trabajo.

Después del desayuno, se alistaron y salieron del apartamento. Fueron al zoológico como habían planeado. Maya estaba feliz porque estaba conociendo a una jirafa, que hasta el momento decía que era su animal favorito. Después fueron a ver al estanque de patos y ella le tomó varías fotos a él junto con su hija, y luego viceversa y por último se tomaron una foto los 3 juntos. Se fueron a caminar por el parque y compraron un helado para Maya y de paso una para ella. Él no quiso. Después de caminar, decidieron sentarse un rato y platicaron de lo bien que se la estaban pasando. Por último, ya casi para finalizar el día decidieron ir a un restaurante, ya que les empezó a dar hambre.

Después de varias horas, su día ya estaba finalizando. Salieron del restaurante y se fueron al apartamento.

Maya y él se la habían pasado de maravilla, ella aún seguía sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, pero trató de disimular. Después de que llegarán al apartamento él decidió no enfrentarla, su día había sido de maravilla y no quería arruinarlo, decidió que mañana hablarían de eso.

El resto de la tarde, ya casi cerca de la noche, se ocuparon con los papeles del trabajo. Cada quién hizo lo suyo, ella después de haber terminado lo suyo fue alistar las cosas de Maya para mañana. Él aún seguía pensando acerca de la mentira de ella, pero ya mañana le preguntaría sobre eso. Terminó con sus informes y alistó sus cosas para mañana, revisó que traje utilizaría y también alistó un bolso de emergencia ya que con su trabajo uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ocurrir un imprevisto. Ella terminó de arreglar las cosas de Maya, alistó el atuendo que le pondría para mañana y también alistó la ropa que le pondría ahora mismo después del baño. Le dio de cenar y espero a que se le bajara la comida, mientras ella fue alistar su ropa y un bolso extra al igual que su esposo.

Él se ducho mientras ella alistaba sus cosas, luego de eso ella fue a preparar la cena. Él terminó de bañarse y se alistó y le fue a ayudar a su esposa con la cena. Ella dejó a medias la preparación para bañar a Maya y él decidió terminar de preparar la cena.

Cuando ella empezó a bañar a Maya no pudo evitar pensar en los resultados de su prueba. Necesitaba ir a recogerlos y ver el resultado. El sentimiento de angustia y preocupación ya estaban a punto de salir a flote, no podía permitirse que eso sucediera. Terminó de bañarla, la seco y la cambió y la dejó en su cuna. Ella se fue a bañar mientras él terminaba de preparar la cena. Mientras se bañaba tocó su vientre y no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que una vida estuviera creciendo dentro de ella. Lloró en silencio deseando que esta vez fuera real.

Él se preocupó un poco al ver que ella había pasado un buen rato dentro del baño. Se acercó y tocó la puerta.

—"Cariño, ¿Estas bien?" — preguntó él. Y al ver que no había contestado volvió a tocar y esta vez decidió pasar. La vio sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas mientras el agua caía sobre ella, cerro la llave y agarro la toalla para cubrirla. Ella aun siguió sollozando.

— " Cariño, ¿Qué paso? ¿te lastimaste? ¿estás bien?"- pregunto él con preocupación.

Ella se aferró a su brazo y esta vez lloro más fuerte y dejo sacar todo su dolor. Ella no dijo nada, solo lloro. Él comenzó a pensar si se trataría sobre lo que ella estaba ocultando o si se trataba de algo más. Estuvo buscando y analizando los factores que influyeron en ella y lo único relevante fue que hace un mes ella había dejado el tratamiento de fertilidad. Después de varios minutos ella se calmó y él la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó al cuarto.

—"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" — le preguntó él.

Ella asintió, pero no habló.

—"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" — volvió a preguntar, pero ella no hablo y esta vez negó.

—" Cariño, si hay algo que tengas que decirme puedes decirlo ahora o podemos hablarlo mañana pero no te lo guardes. Recuerda que ambos estamos aquí para apoyarnos mutuamente. Recuerda que nosotros hicimos una promesa.

Ella evito volver a romperse ahi mismo, con tan solo mencionar la promesa que ellos habían hecho hace tiempo atrás, le dio un pequeño sentimiento de culpa por estar ocultándole algo que lo incluye a él. Lo único que quería es que ya fuera mañana para poder ir a recoger los resultados.

Se cambió mientras él fue a servir la cena. Él seguía preocupado por ella, habían pasado alrededor de casi 2 años intentando tener un hijo propio y no tuvieron éxito. Decidieron intentarlo por ultima vez y no funcionó, así que acordaron dejar de intentarlo y decidieron adoptar. El hecho de que ya haya dejado el tratamiento fue una decisión difícil. Él piensa que ella estuvo llorando porque estaba asimilando que ella había perdido la esperanza. No es que ella estuviera en shock, simplemente dolía recordar eso.

Cenaron en silencio, después dejaron todo ordenado y se fueron a despedir de Maya y finalmente se fueron al cuarto.

* * *

Ella estaba en su auto, llevaba 10 min sin salir. Estaba estacionada enfrente del laboratorio y estaba nerviosa por el resultado. No sabría que esperar.

Ella salió de su auto y entró al laboratorio, dio sus datos y espero unos minutos a que le dieran el sobre. Cuando se lo dieron ella agradeció y salió de ahi. Se subió al auto y condujo al punto de reunión que tenía con Red. Ya tenía el sobre, pero no se sentía lista para abrirlo, aun no se sentía completamente preparada para el resultado.

Ella entró al apartamento de Red donde él le pidió que se reunieran. Buscó el cuarto y cuando lo encontró tocó la puerta. Dembe abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. A ella le gustaba esa habitación porque tenía muchos libros, CDS, licores, y un montón de retratos, esculturas y un poco de decoración y además el ambiente era agradable. Las paredes eran de un color cálido como entre una mezcla de blanco con beige y un café pastel suave. Le gustaba que Red eligiera este tipo de lugares porque eran cómodos y discretos. Vio a Red sentado tomando té mientras leía el periódico. Cuando Red la vio alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

— "Buenos días Lizzy, ¿Cómo estás?" — le preguntó Red.

— “Bien, bien. Y hoy ¿Qué tienes para el equipo?” — contestó ella tratando de sonar de lo más casual.

— “Mmm me alegra Lizzy, ¿Cómo esta Maya y mi querido Donald?” — le volvió a preguntar mientras sonreía, él noto que ella trataba de disimular su nerviosísimo. Algo la tenía así y él trataría de persuadirla para que se lo dijera.

—“Ellos también están bien.”— le volvió a responder — “Y ahora sí, ¿Qué caso tienes para nosotros?” — le preguntó con un poco de impaciencia mientras tomaba asiento.

— “Antes de comenzar Lizzy, solo quiero asegurarme de que realmente estés bien. ¿Ya fuiste con el doctor? Porque últimamente no te has visto bien. Quiero saber si no estás enferma, si es así puedo darte un descanso y.…” —

— “Creo que estoy embarazada. — soltó de golpe. — Tanto Red como Dembe se quedaron en silencio, entonces ella continuo. —"Creo que estoy embarazada, y no sé si sea real o mentira.” — concluyó.

Red la vio con una mirada sorprendida, él no podía creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—" Wow Lizzy, eso es... —" se volvió a quedar en silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. - "Lizzy, estoy muy contento por ti. Después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Me quedé sin palabras, no puedo expresar la emoción que estoy sintiendo"

Ella no sabía ni como sentirse, saco el sobre y le dijo: -"estos son los resultados confiables y aun no los he visto, la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo y estoy asustada"

Red la miro con una expresión de calma, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

—"Lizzy, para salir de dudas tienes que ver los resultados, no importa lo que venga después . Todos te vamos a apoyar, y él estará a tu lado. Esta vez todo será diferente.”

Liz convencida de eso, abrió el sobre, saco la hoja y la escaneo. Se fue directo a buscar el resultado y lo que vio en letras mayúsculas fue lo siguiente... "POSITIVO"

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante dicho resultado, sentía un montón de emociones que lo único que puso hacer es llorar, no sabía si se trataba de alegría o de miedo y angustia, no sabía cómo sentirse. Red leyó la hoja y al ver el resultado le dijo a Dembe y ambos se abrazaron y abrazaron a Liz. Ella sonrió. Ya estaba confirmado de que ella estaba embarazada, ahora su duda era si era verdad o si se trataba de un embarazo anembrionario. Su felicidad se esfumo en cuestión de segundos y Red se dio cuenta,

—"Que sucede Lizzy?" — preguntó Red.

—" ¿Y si se trata de un embarazo anembrionario?” — lo miro con una mirada de tristeza profunda.- "Red, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, ya no puedo soportar otra falla".

Red entendía el dolor de Liz, ella ya había pasado por mucho. Sufrió un aborto, sufrió de un embarazo anembrionario, sufrió que su útero es hostil y ahora... ella estaba embarazada.

—" Liz, no sabemos si es o no, pero por ahora mantengamos esa esperanza. ¿Donald sabe de esto?" — preguntó Red

Ella negó.

—" Oh vamos Lizzy, tienes que decírselo. No vuelvas a repetir el mismo error hace unos años atrás, Lizzy esta vez tiene que ser diferente. Ambos se aman y estan casados, además adoptaron una hermosa niña. No arruines lo que acaban de construir, no lo excluyas de nuevo, no repitas el pasado. Cámbialo y dile."

Red tenía razón, no podía volver a excluirlo de nuevo y además él tenía derecho a saberlo. Decidió que esa noche le confesaría.


	2. Antes de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressler y Liz se pelean por la decisión que ella tomo. Liz decide tomarse un descaso. Antes de irse Ressler decide disculparse con ella, pero... esa noche sucedió algo mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia comienza en la linea del tiempo 02x03 Dr. James Convington.  
> PD: Samar ya había entrado unos meses antes, por lo tanto ya era muy amiga de Liz.  
> PD 2: Meera no murió, solo fue trasferida a otro sitio despues de la muerte de Diane

**Años atrás...**

Ella y él fueron en busca de su próximo blacklister, en este caso era el Doctor James Covington, un cirujano que operaba en el mercado negro. Ellos estaban cerca de su fachada, encontraron el quirófano y la sala de cuidados post-operatorios, vieron una sala de juegos y ahí había una pareja que al parecer estaban esperando a que su hijo fuera operado. Ressler siguió inspeccionando y ella encontró el quirófano, vio al doctor apunto de iniciar la operación cuando ella lo detuvo. El doctor le explico la situación y ella lo hablo con su compañero. Discutieron un poco porque no estaban de acuerdo hasta que él cedió y ella le dijo al doctor que le daba el permiso para que continuara la operación.

Después de unas horas, la operación salió bien y entraron los agentes y arrestaron al doctor.

Él le dijo que ella había cruzado la línea.

— “Keen, no puedes ir por el mundo rompiendo las reglas solo porque crees que dicha acción tendrá una mejor consecuencia. En este mundo, en este trabajo habrá que decir acerca de una vida y por muy en desacuerdo que estés, tienes que aceptarlo. No podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones porque esas nos nublan el juicio. Y eso fue lo que vi hoy, te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y corriste con el riesgo de que tu decisión saliera mal. Si el niño hubiera muerto ¿Cómo enfrentarías eso? ¿Cómo explicarías que rompiste una regla solo porque pensaste que estabas haciendo lo correcto? Pudo haber sido peor. Tuviste la suerte que saliera bien, pero, quizas la próxima no saldrá bien. La agente Keen que conocí hace un año, no hubiera permitido esto. Cruzaste la línea Keen. Empiezas a parecerte a él.”

Ella se dio cuenta de que cruzo la línea, ella se dio cuenta que algo en ella estaba cambiando y lo que más le dolió es que él le dijo que ella se estaba pareciendo a Red. Ella se dejó llevar por sus emociones, pero… no solo era eso, ella últimamente se encontraba vulnerable, ante todo. Se estaba tomando las cosas muy personales. Lo que más le molesto es que su compañero no la detuvo y no la guio. Se supone que él tiene más experiencia en esto y se suponía que él debía ayudarla y guiarla, hacerle saber que estaba mal y que estaba bien, ambos debían ayudarse y hacerle ver al otro cuando algo anda mal. Se fue al blacksite, decidió irse sola. No quería hablar con él, esta no era su noche y estaba molesta con él. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba un descanso, así que decido hablar con Cooper y aceptar la recomendación de la doctora Torres. Se acerco a la oficina y toco la puerta 2 veces, espero a que Cooper le diera el permiso para entrar.

—“Adelante”

Ella entró y Cooper le señalo que se sentara.

—“Señor, vine porque quiero decirle que voy a tomar en cuenta la recomendación de la Dra. Torres. Quiero 6 semanas de descanso.”

—“Entiendo, si crees que hay mucha presión te puedo dar el permiso, es más, te lo mereces. Después de un año, creo que te vendría bien. Además, después de lo que has pasado creo que es necesario, me alegra que vinieras a decirme que lo tomaras en cuneta. Termina con los informes y mañana empieza tu periodo de descanso. Solo avísale a Reddington para que este al tanto.”

—“Si señor, gracias.”

Ella salió y se fue directo a su oficina compartida a terminar los informes, su compañero aun no llegaba y deseaba que tardara más para así, ella poder irse sin necesidad de verlo. Samar entró y la felicitó por el caso. Ella le ofreció ir por un trago, pero ella lo rechazo con la excusa de que estaba cansada.

—“Hey, felicidades por el caso. ¿No quieres celebrar? Te invito un trago.”- dijo Samar.

—“Gracias Samar, pero hoy no me apetece, me siento muy cansada. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para la próxima?”

—“Ok, está bien. Descansa y para la próxima no me falles”. — Dijo Samar riéndose.

Samar y ella al principio no se llevaron muy bien, pero después Liz se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ella. Así que se hicieron amigas y cada que podían, salían a beber un rato y a pasarla bien. Le gustaba la idea de tener una amiga, después de la salida de Meera, perdió el contacto con ella (Meera fue trasladada después de la muerte de Diane), pero Liz sabía que aun podía seguir contando con ella.

Liz, salió de su oficina y se fue a la oficina de Cooper a dejar los informes, cuando ella entró vio a Ressler, su plan de evitarlo salió mal porque resulto que Ressler estaba ahí.

— “Señor, aquí tiene los informes. ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me retire?

— “No, es todo por hoy. Gracias, ya se puede retirar y que tenga un buen descanso.” — Con eso Liz se retiró sin decirle nada a Ressler.

Ressler quedo perplejo por lo que acababa de presenciar. Liz lo había ignorado, además, ¿ella se iba?

— “Señor, el agente Keen, ¿ella se va?” — preguntó Ressler.

— “Si, ella se tomara un descanso de 6 semanas, además de que se lo merece. Después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, creo que es justo. Diría que se merece más que eso, pero por ahora solo le puedo dar 6 semanas. Y ahora, necesito que me des tus informes."

— “Lo siento, pero se los daré mañana. Hoy necesito atender algo de emergencia.” — con eso, Ressler salió de la oficina de Cooper y cuando bajo las escaleras vio que Liz estaba entrando al elevador. Él corrió antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

— “Liz!!”— le grito, y ella entró al elevador, dio la vuelta y vio que él se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. Vio que ya poco faltaba para que quedara enfrente de ella, pero la puerta terminó de bajar por completo.

Él se sintió herido, le había gritado a Liz, pero ella no hizo el intento por detener la puerta. Se dio que cuenta de que ella estaba molesta con él. Después de lo que él le dijo en la escena, ella se había sentido mal. Se dio cuenta de que la había lastimado, le dijo que ella se parecía a Red. Era obvio que la había lastimado, y ahora ella se iba.

Ressler regreso a la oficina y recogió sus cosas y se retiró. Mientras esperaba el elevador, comenzó a planear como le pediría disculpas a Liz. Él tenía pensado llevar la cena y una botella de vino como ofrenda de paz. Solo esperaba que Liz estuviera en su cuarto de motel. El elevador subió y él entró. Bajo y se dirigió a su camioneta, se montó en ella y se dirigió a restaurante. Había decidió comprar la comida favorita de Liz. Cuando la compro paso al supermercado más cercano para comprar el vino. Cuando ya tenía todo él se dirigió hacia el motel donde ella se estaba quedando.

Liz escuchó que alguien le grito por su nombre, no hizo caso. El elevador subió y ella entró, cuando dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ressler. Vio qué él se estaba acercado y cuando ya poco faltaba para tenerlo cerca, la puerta del elevador terminó de bajar por completo. Cuando salió ella se dirigió a buscar un taxi, decidió subirse unas cuadras más alejadas del sitio negro. Ella se volvió paranoica y cada día siempre se disponía a cambiar de ruta. Después de lo sucedido con Tom, ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, sentía que en cualquier momento él volvería a aparecer. Después de subirse en el taxi y de cambiar su ruta, por fin llego al motel donde se estaba hospedando.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con Red, tenía que avisarle acerca de su descanso. Marcó el número y espero a que contestara.

— “ _Hola Elizabeth, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada_? —preguntó Dembe

— “Hola, necesito hablar urgentemente con Red. ¿Está disponible?”— preguntó ella.

— “ _Espera un momento_ …”— con eso, Dembe le paso el celular a Red. —“ _Es ella_ ”

— “ _Hola Lizzy, ¿Qué sucede_?” —preguntó Red.

— “Hola Red, te aviso que no estaré disponible las próximas 6 semanas. Le pedí a Cooper un descanso, tomé la recomendación de la Dra. Torres. Necesito relajarme y despejar mi mente. Me encuentro muy abrumada.”

— _“Si, entiendo Liz, Cooper me había comentado algo al respecto, pero no estaba muy seguro. Y tienes razón acerca de ello, mereces un descanso. Después de todo lo que has pasado creo que es muy necesario. No te preocupes Liz, el equipo podrá trabajar en otros casos libres que no tengan nada que ver con la lista negra. Les daré una pausa. Y ahora, ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?”_

— “Quiero volver a casa, voy a viajar a Nebraska. Iré a ver la casa de Sam. Aún queda arreglar algunos asuntos.

—“ _Ok, entiendo. Hagamos algo. Mañana a las 7:00 horas Dembe pasara por ti y te llevara al aeródromo y yo te prestare mi jet para que puedas viajar a Nebraska, sin necesidad de gastar.”_

— “Me parece una buena idea. Está bien, mañana que pase Dembe por mí y nos vemos allá.”

Con eso, Liz finalizo la llamada y empezó a alistar sus cosas. Agarró la maleta y empezó a empacar su ropa.

Se quedo a medias cuando escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta, se quedó paralizada pero luego inmediatamente agarro su arma y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta. Se asomo a la ventana y vio que había un hombre afuera, pero no alcanzo a distinguir de quien se trataba. Sin más rodeos quito el seguro, abrió la puerta y apunto.

Cuando Ressler tocó la puerta espero un momento. Realmente esperaba que ella ya estuviera aquí, escucho el ruido del seguro y cuando vio que iba a abrir la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio el cañón del arma apuntándolo muy de cerca.

Liz vio que se trataba de Ressler, se relajó y bajo el arma. Ressler comprendió que se trataba de un método de defensa. Liz se hizo a un lado, lo dejo pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cuando Ressler entró pudo ver que Liz estaba empacando sus cosas, “ _entonces si es verdad, no solo se iba a tomar un descanso, ella realmente se iba a ir_ ”— pensó él.

— “¿Te vas?”— preguntó él

— “Si, me iré a tomar un descanso. Tome en cuenta la recomendación de la doctora Torres. Estaré ausente por 6 semanas. Red dijo que estaba bien, así que creo que tendrás tiempo para ponerte al corriente con el papeleo.”

— “¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas pensando en eso? ¿Tomaste la decisión antes o después de lo que sucedió hoy?”— preguntó él.

— “Ya lo había pensado antes, pero después de lo de hoy. Termine de confirmar mi decisión.”— respondió ella.

— “Esto tiene que ver lo que discutimos? Si esto te hizo cambiar de opinión te pido que por favor me disculpes, sé que te herí, pero no puedes irte así. Me evitaste y ¿ahora quieres irte? — respondió un poco ofendido.

— “No es solo por eso, lo que dijiste fue verdad. Me pase de la raya, cruce los límites. Me di cuenta que todo lo que ha pasado me ha ido afectando poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me he estado convirtiendo en otra persona. Tomé la recomendación porque me di cuenta de que estaba evadiendo mis batallas personales. Y eso me ha estado afectando. Así que me iré para despejar mi mente y regresar más concentrada. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, se trata de mí. Aunque si, no niego que me lastimaste y por eso te evite porque me sentía molesta CONTIGO, se supone que tú me respaldarías y me harías ver cuando yo estuviera equivocada, pero en lugar de eso solo me dijiste que estaba actuando como él y lo dejaste pasar.

— “Si, lo siento, de verdad. No fue mi intención herirte, pero ambos estábamos pasando por un momento difícil. Había un poco de presión. Vine aquí con comida y vino como una ofrenda de paz. ¿Me lo aceptas? ¿Cenas conmigo?

Liz vio que traía bolsas de comida y se dio cuenta de que ella no había comido desde hace horas. Tambien se dio cuenta de que traía una botella de vino, de un vino que él sabía que a ella le iba a gustar mucho. Se dio cuenta de que Ressler se estaba disculpando con sinceridad que decidió aceptarlo.

Se sentaron en el piso, se recargaron en el borde de la cama y se repartieron la comida y él sirvió el vino.

Hablaron un poco sobre sus vidas, (anécdotas) y un poco sobre lo que hacían antes de que Red llegara a su vida, se rieron la mayor parte de la noche. Ressler se sentía cómodo y aliviado de arreglar las cosas con Liz. La comida ya se había terminado y el vino tambien, por lo que Liz saco de su escondite una botella de tequila. Ressler se sorprendió que ella lo tuviera muy bien guardado.

— “Wow, Liz. Quien diría que tú llevas tequila encima.”—Dijo Ressler en tono de broma.

— “La compre hace una semana, realmente necesitaba un trago y como he estado un poco paranoica ya no salgo a los bares, así que decidí comprarme una. Solo la he bebido cuando tengo días de mierda.”

Liz bebió de la botella y le ofreció a Ressler, y continuaron hablando. Ressler se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la medianoche y decidió retirarse.

Liz le dijo que se fuera en un taxi y que en la mañana pasara por el auto, Ressler considero que era una buena idea, había bebido de más y sin duda no era buena idea que condujera en ese estado. Ressler se despidió de Liz y se retiró.

Liz se sentía muy relajada, le gusto que antes de irse pudo arreglar las cosas con su compañero. Ella se sentía bien el hecho de que compartieron un lindo momento. Ella se sentía un poco confundida en el hecho de que tenía la necesidad de besarlo. Empezó a creer que quizas se sentía atraída por él. Pero eso sería algo demasiado pronto. Lo dejo pasar, quizas el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ya estaba lista para terminar de empacar cuando escucho que tocaron su puerta, pensó que era Ressler, de seguro había olvidado algo.

Ressler se sintió bien con el hecho de que pudo arreglar las cosas con Liz, pero últimamente él estaba sintiéndose atraído por ella. Liz se iba a ir durante 6 semanas y decidió que la iba a besar. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Así que se armó de valor. Era ahora o nunca. Aprovecho que ambos estaban un poco ebrios y quizas al día siguiente no lo recordaría. Toco la puerta he inmediatamente ella abrió y vio que él estaba ahí. Él se acercó, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Liz le correspondió el beso y él puso su mano en la cintura y la acerco a él.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con delicadeza él se separó de ella y buscó analizar su mirada. Ella quedo sorprendida. Hace unos minutos ella estaba pensando en besarlo y ahora él se regreso y la beso. El beso se sintió muy bien, fue algo que a ella le gusto y ahora había despertado varias sensaciones nerviosas en todo su cuerpo. Ella quería más. Ahora ella lo beso. Él sonrió como respuesta.

Ressler se dio cuenta de que el beso estaba yendo cada vez más lejos, por lo que se separó de Liz y le preguntó si estaba segura de ir más allá. Y ella respondió que sí.

Continuaron besándose y poco a poco fueron desvistiéndose.

*******

Se encontraban cansados, acostados uno a lado del otro. Liz no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ressler ya se había quedado dormido. Pero, aunque ella ya estuviera cansada, sabía que no podía dormirse, tenía que terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Se levantó y con cuidado se dirigió al baño, se bañó, se arregló y sacó todas sus cosas y comenzó a empacarlas en una bolsa. Recogió todas sus cosas y las empaco. Decidió empacar en una bolsa las cosas que eran innecesarias y en otra las que se llevaría con ella.

Ya faltaba pocas horas para el amanecer, pero ella aun no quería enfrentar a Ressler. Habían cometido un “error”, Ressler había dicho que lo que habían hecho fue una mala idea, ella se sintió avergonzada y un poco herida. Decidió olvidar ese pensamiento. Como vio que ya todo estaba listo y ya nomás le faltaba esperar a Dembe. Decidió irse antes de lo planeado. Buscó su celular y le marcó a Red. El celular empezó a sonar y en unos segundos Dembe contestó.

— _“Buenos días Elizabeth.”_ —dijo Dembe.

— “Necesito que vengas por mi ahora. No puedo esperarte hasta las 7:00 am. Necesito irme antes.”—dijo Liz interrumpiendo a Dembe.

— _“Esta bien, ¿ha pasado algo malo?”—_ preguntó Dembe, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien.

— “Estoy bien, solo que sucedió algo de imprevisto y necesito irme antes. Por favor ven a recogerme”.

Dembe se dio cuenta de que Liz estaba un poco nerviosa, no quiso preguntarle más para no incomodarla.

— _“Ok, te veo a las 5:30 am, ¿está bien esa hora?_

Ella vio su celular marcaba las 4:50 am. Ella podía esperar a esa hora, vio que Don aún seguía muy dormido, por lo que supuso que le daría tiempo de evadirlo.

— “Si, está bien a esa hora. Te espero.”— Con eso finalizó la llamada.

Liz se dio cuenta de que la resaca ya le estaba llegando. En la noche, ella y él se la habían pasado muy bien, se habían divertido un poco, habían compartido la cena, compartieron una botella de vino y posteriormente la mitad de una botella de tequila. Todo había transcurrido bien hasta que él se fue y luego regreso y la besó. Ella le correspondió el beso y ahora… ahora habían sobrepasado los límites. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con su compañero y él dijo que no fue buena idea. Quería culpar al alcohol, pero era completamente estúpido. Él le preguntó que si quería parar y ella le había dicho que no.

Anteriormente Liz sentía atracción por él, ya había fantaseado con que él la besaba y hace unas horas eso había sucedió, y el beso fue más allá que terminaron intimidando. Liz no quería estar presente cuando él despertara, no quería morirse de vergüenza cuando él la viera, cosa que era absurda porque ya la había visto. Pero, aun así, no quería escucharlo lamentarse por lo que habían hecho. Necesitaba que Dembe llegara lo antes posible porque cada minuto que ella pasaba en ese cuarto sentía que moriría asfixiada.

Cuando volvió a revisar su celular vio que ya faltaban 10 min para que Dembe llegara. Dembe le llamó y le dijo que ya iba en camino.

Liz buscó aspirinas y una botella de agua y lo dejo encima de la mesita de noche, y tambien dejo sus pertenencias. Le dejo una nota diciéndole:

— _“Ressler, es posible que amanezcas con una terrible resaca, tómate la pastilla. Nos vemos dentro de 6 semanas. Cuídate, no te preocupes y Lo siento. — Liz.”_

Cuando terminó de dejar todo listo, escucho que una camioneta se acercaba, vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era Dembe. Ella agarro sus cosas, salió y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Dembe enseguida le ayudo con la maleta y ella se dirigió a la parte de atrás, entró y espero a que Dembe la llevara al aeródromo donde Red la estaba esperando.

Durante el recorrido, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas. Los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente aparecían de manera involuntaria. Aun podía sentir el tacto de Ressler por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que lo disfruto no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada. Y luego pensó en lo que haría o pensaría él cuando se diera cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí. Decidió olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar, pero era inevitable.

Después de 45 min de camino, llegaron al aeródromo donde el jet ya estaba listo, solo faltaba ella. Dembe se detuvo cerca del jet y salió a bajar la maleta de Liz. Ella salió y en eso Red la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— “Buenos días Lizzy, espero que hayas dormido muy bien, nos espera un viaje un poco largo…”—

Cuando ella se acercó lo abrazo. Sentía la necesidad de un abrazo paternal. En ese momento deseaba que alguien la consolara y la protegiera.

— “Gracias Red, aprecio mucho que me ayudes en esto.”

— “Lizzy, cariño, te ves exhausta. ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Digamos que no te ves muy bien” 

— “Tome unos tragos, a decir verdad, me tome media botella.”

— “Vamos arriba, desayuna algo para que se te pase la resaca.”

La verdad es que a Liz no le apetecía comer nada. Sin más que decir Red la invito a subir al jet. Le señalo su asiento y le pidió a la azafata el desayuno. Le dijo a Dembe que le dijera al piloto que ya estaban listos para despegar. El piloto dijo que despegarían en 10 minutos.

Red sabía que esa noche había pasado algo más que unos simples tragos. Dembe le había dicho que vio la camioneta de Ressler. Entonces pensó que era probable que Ressler se habia quedó a dormir con Liz. Evaluó la actitud de Liz y encontró la respuesta. Liz había pasado la noche con Ressler y por eso ella se veía exhausta y un poco apenada y herida.

Liz sintió que Red la estaba evaluado, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que trataba de esconder con la mirada, pero se sintió intimidada. Como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que estaba siendo regañada. Así que hablo.

— “Red, no veas así.”

— “¿Así como?” — preguntó Red con un tono inocente.

— “No hace falta que finjas, no me veas como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Solo dile a la azafata que me de unas aspirinas para la resaca”. —dijo Liz tratando de defenderse.

— “Jugaste con fuego Lizzy. Como sabrás, donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te alcance.”— dijo Red mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de café.

— “A que te refieres?”— intento parecer como si no supiera de que hablaba.

— “Creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Lizzy, pero por si la resaca te afecto te lo recordare. Donald.”

Liz sintió como su estómago empezaba a formarse un nudo. Claro que no tenía que fingir u ocultar algo. Reddington tenía ojos en todas partes era obvio que solo era cuestión de horas para que lo supiera, luego vio a Dembe e inmediatamente supo que fue él. Dembe había visto la camioneta estacionada cerca de su cuarto de motel.

La azafata se acercó y le dio las aspirinas y una botella de agua. Liz lo tomo y le pidió que le trajera algo para desayunar. Liz se tomó las patillas y enfrento a Red.

— “Mi vida personal no te incumbe, así que no hablemos de eso, solo olvídalo”

— “Si, yo sé que no me incumbe, pero, se trata de mis agentes, tú y él son mis agentes y cruzaron los límites. Y sabes que ambos se pueden ver afectados”.

— “Mira, no se volverá a repetir, lo que paso no va a interferir en nuestra relacion profesional.”— Dijo Liz, intentando calmar la situación.

— “Yo sé que no Liz, sé que ambos son profesionales, no me preocupo mucho por eso, solo que no quiero sea que incómodo.”

— “¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? No se trata de incomodad, yo creo que se trata de algo más, ¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir Red? — preguntó Liz a la defensiva, no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación.

— “Es solo que él está enamorado de ti, y tú tienes sentimientos por él. Y ahora que lo hicieron… simplemente no quiero que ambos se vean afectados. Quiero lo mejor para ti Lizzy. Así que, arregla las cosas con Donald y no lo arruines.”

— “Red, no sabes qué fue lo que paso, no sabes el sentimiento que me cargo encima. Lo que sucedió anoche, solo fue un desliz, solo fue un error. No se volverá a repetir. Por favor, ya no hablemos más de esto.”

Sin más que decir, el piloto aviso que ya estaban listos para despegar. Se acomodaron y se abrocharon los cinturones y en unos segundos el jet despego.


End file.
